In which Grimmjow is bored, Ulquiorra is annoyed
by Aleia15
Summary: In which Grimmjow is bored, Ulquiorra is annoyed and Orihime is not taking a nap. GrimmjoUlquiora


In which Grimmjow is bored, Ulquiorra is annoyed and Orihime is (not) taking a nap

**In which Grimmjow is bored, Ulquiorra is annoyed and Orihime is (not) taking a nap. **

Inoue Orihime has never before been held captive except in her fantasies--her very vivid and frequent fantasies--so she doesn't know what to expect, but certainly never crossed her mind for it to be so very boring.

She isn't completely sure, but there is something basically wrong with her peaceful captivity: there are no tortures, no long interrogations or experiments performed on her persona, and no star-crossed romance with her unwilling-though-attractive captor. She just stays in her comfortable room willing the hours away.

Not that she wants to have anything with her captor; she knows her duty as the princess-waiting-for-her-rescuer means she is supposed to think only about Ichigo and want no one but him.

It's her guardian who is supposed to fall for her.

And that's not happening.

She must be doing something wrong.

In all the days she's been there he has never looked at her with anything but his customary blank expression, he has never talked to her unless she asks something first, and he never stays in her room longer than necessary to perform his duties.

Orihime's days are spent sleeping or staring out of the window. She'd rather be doing the former: at least in her mind things happen, the only thing to see from her window is sand and more sand.

She's getting used to take long naps before and after every meal, but sometimes sleep eludes her no matter how hard she tries. Like now.

She's been laying on her bed with her eyes closed for a long time with nothing in her mind but the sound of her own breathing, counting the minutes until Ulquiorra comes with her dinner. She's almost decided to ask him this time why he's not playing his assigned role as he should. He will probably just stare at her with those expressionless eyes and say nothing, but there is a chance she manages to shock him enough to show some emotion.

Orihime opens her eyes when the door opens, and then closes them again when she hears a voice that is not supposed to be there, in her room.

"Why the fuck are we here babysitting the princess instead of out there hunting down the intruders?

Grimmjow.

She has no problem admitting Grimmjow scares her, though he has done nothing to harm her. She has been wary of him since the day she healed him and saw him killing another Espada as if it was nothing. And sometimes she can feel him hanging around her room--he doesn't have a reason to be there and she hopes he's not the one who fell for her--not coming in or talking to anyone, just being outside her room until Ulquiorra comes and chases him away, most of the time Ulquiorra leaving in a hurry after him.

"You need not be here, Sexta," Ulquiorra's dead voice makes Orihime feel slightly better. "The woman is my responsibility; you should go back to your own room."

"Fuck responsibility! You can't be happy with this!"

"Aizen-sama ordered us to continue with our normal duties and ignore the intruders," Ulquiorra sounds bored, as he always does.

"Fuck the orders too!" Orihime almost opens her eyes at the tone. She has not heard any Espada speaking that way about their master, but then it's not so surprising that the one to do it should be Grimmjow. "Why can't we go out and fight?"

"Sexta, I have no time for your temper tantrums." This time Ulquiorra's voice carries more than boredom. Orihime slits her eyes open to see, curiosity getting the best of her. This is the first time she has heard any kind of emotion in Ulquiorra's tone.

"This is stupid! We're having tea parties while _he_ is out there!" Grimmjow is standing next to the window, fists clenched tightly at his sides, scowling. Ulquiorra is not far from him, looking out of the same window, a faint line creasing his forehead. "I should be there as well!"

"Your obsession with that trash is unbecoming, Sexta."

"Jealous, Ulquiorra? At least he is entertaining, _Cuarta_," Grimmjow retorts snidely. Ulquiorra ignores the dig, which seems to irritate the other Espada even more.

Orihime doesn't need to ask who they're talking about, and is somehow relieved to know Kurosaki is out there somewhere trying to rescue her. At least that part of the play is going according the rules.

"Go to your room, Grimmjow. I have things to do."

"Fuck you! I'm not going to stay in my room waiting! I have to do something or I'll--"

"Leave, Sexta, I have no time for you." Is that anger she can hear in his voice? Orihime is amazed, and more than a little interested. This is the most entertaining thing she has seen in quite some time. She opens her eyes a fraction more.

Grimmjow moves quickly grabbing the front of Ulquiorra's shirt and pushing him against the window, "I'm not leaving, you fucker! I can't go out to fight but I won't stay obediently in my room waiting," he snarls.

This is it. Now they will start fighting. Orihime doesn't know what to do: she can alert them of her presence in the room, which they seem to have forgotten, and hope to avoid the fight that way or wait and see what happens.

She can always heal the loser after the show.

But they don't fight. At least not in the way Orihime thinks.

Grimmjow takes a step toward Ulquiorra menacingly, and the next she knows is they are locked in a violent kiss, their faces shoved at each other looking as if they were trying to suck all the life out of the other.

Orihime's eyes fly open and she gasps, the sound covered by a moan escaping one of the Espada's mouth.

_That_ she would have never expected.

Suddenly embarrassed and fearful of being discovered spying on them, Orihime closes her eyes and tries to even out her breathing. The sounds of clothes being torn or discarded, of gasps and moans, and the friction of flesh on flesh painting an image in her mind more vivid than anything she can come up with.

It seems to go on forever, Orihime trying to stay as still as possible ignoring the heat rising to her face and the tingling spreading through her limbs while Grimmjow's harsh pants and Ulquiorra's low moans fill the room, her heartbeat picking up the pace with them.

When it's finally over and the room is truly silent again Orihime has to contain a relieved sigh, her heart pounding so hard against her ribcage it's a wonder they can't hear it.

When Ulquiorra speaks again nothing in his voice reveals his previous activity. "Satisfied now, Sexta? Leave, I have things to do."

Grimmjow's voice does sound satisfied, she can almost hear a purr in it. "Yes, Ulquiorra. I will leave before the princess wakes up, you don't want to shock her."

"She has been awake the entire time, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra says, "didn't you notice before?"

Orihime squeezes her eyes shut, mortified.

She won't probably be able to ever look at them in the face again, but now she at least has something else to imagine to pass the time until Kurosaki comes for her.

...


End file.
